


Not Sleeping

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porny little ficlet in response to slash_girl's post: who needs sleep? (http://cm-hotch-reid.livejournal.com/12713.html) Originally posted November 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Sleeping

Aaron was already in his suit. He usually was this time of the morning, though, generally speaking, his cock was _inside_ his pants, rather than out.

Aaron usually set the coffee pot on a 5:00 am timer, and rolled out of bed around 5:15. Then he brushed his teeth and combed his hair... and put on his suit. Spencer, on the other hand, tended to pad around to house--or the hotel room, as it was this morning--in his pajamas for the better part of the morning, his hair strewn all over his head and generally looking adorable and absolutely fuckable.

Aaron typically resisted the impulse to drag Spencer back to bed, though sometimes Spencer wasn't quite so restrained. Aaron often told Spencer he needed to learn a little self control when it came to sex, though he hoped he would never actually _succeed_ in that pursuit.

Spencer usually only dragged Aaron back to bed after they were _both_ fully dressed and ready to leave. Aaron thought it had something to do with evening the "playing field", in a way, though it could have very well been that Spencer enjoyed the idea that the two of them would be walking around all day in clothes they'd been wearing while doing... _whatever_ it happened to be that had Spencer had initiated that morning.

Today, Spencer's lips were stretched around Aaron's prick, and Aaron's fingers were threaded into soft, tawny locks.

"Going to be late," he managed to murmur.

Spencer pulled back a moment. "Late by Aaron Hotchner standards is exceedingly early by everyone else's."

He had threatened, in the past, to stuff Aaron's tie in his mouth when Aaron had protested, so when Spencer closed his lips over the head of Aaron's cock again, Aaron groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. 

After a few swipes of Spencer's tongue, Aaron was gasping. Spencer had surprised him, when they'd first been together, with how skilled Spencer actually was in the ways of sex. And every time Spencer touched him, it was as if he'd memorized every tiny detail of their last encounter; he remembered exactly the spots that made Aaron whimper and moan, and drew his tongue over them with precision and a concentration that blew Aaron away every time.

"Nnnngh," Aaron managed, as Spencer's lips sent a fresh wave of need through him, and Spencer hummed a pleased noise around Aaron's cock, making Aaron gasp and arch off the bed.

And then Aaron's phone rang. He fumbled for it to look at the display, but Spencer didn't stop. "Spence--Spencer-- It's JJ."

Spencer pulled off Aaron's cock and looked at Aaron. "Answer it," he said, and then closed his lips around Aaron again.

"I'm-- serious," Aaron gasped as Spencer's tongue snaked up the underside of his shaft.

Spencer pulled away just enough to mumble, "So'm'I," and then swallowed Aaron again.

Aaron let out a little moan and shoved at Spencer's shoulders, but Spencer just made a "mnn-nn" sound around him, and the vibrations against his cock sent shivers down Aaron's spine. Spencer's fingers circled around Aaron's wrist and held the hand that Aaron didn't have his phone in against the bed, then flicked his tongue at Aaron slit and drew another gasp. 

Three rings. Another and it would go to voice mail. Aaron drew an unsteady breath and held it, then answered his phone. "Hey, JJ." 

Spencer redoubled his efforts then, and little thrills of pleasure went shooting up Aaron's spine. He gripped Spencer's wrist back. The message was _'stop, stop, stop,'_ but Spencer's mouth just kept working as JJ talked into Aaron's ear. "Mm-hmm," Aaron managed, and hoped it sounded normal. JJ didn't seem to notice anything, but Aaron's mind was growing pleasantly hazy as she continued to talk, tension coiling low in his body and threatening to explode. "Yeah, I'll be right in," he finally said, and flipped the phone shut. _"Spencer, you can't--"_

Spencer sucked harder, cutting Aaron off as he swirled his tongue around Aaron's cock, and then _Spencer's_ phone started to ring. Spencer didn't move to answer it, he just held Aaron's gaze, his head bobbing over Aaron. 

One ring, and Aaron shoved at Spencer again. Two rings, and the room was starting to fade out around the edges. Three rings, and Aaron couldn't contain the need anymore. He arched off the bed and came hard, Spencer's tongue working the last of his release from him. And then Spencer sat back on his knees and immediately flipped his phone open.

"Hey, J'aj."

Aaron forced his eyes open to see Spencer wearing a mischievous smile. He brushed the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb, wiping at the hint of Aaron's come still there, and then closed his lips around it to lick his thumb clean. Aaron let out a silent groan and let his eyes flutter shut, his breath tight in his chest.

Spencer flipped his phone shut, and Aaron felt Spencer pat his thigh. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"You're--" Aaron fumbled his cock back into his pants, feeling too warm and sated. "You're going to get us in trouble one of these days."

"You're the master of control. I knew you could handle it," Spencer said, and his tone was teasing, but affectionate too.

"If I'm the master of control, why can't I say no to you?" Aaron blinked his eyes open again in time to see Spencer lean over him.

Spencer lips were soft, tender, when they covered Aaron's. "Because you need this more than you know." There was another kiss, this one even less demanding, and Spencer stroked his fingers over Aaron's jaw. A second later, Spencer was sitting up and dragging Aaron up with him by his suit coat. "Come on. We need to go."

Aaron used Spencer's momentum to fall lightly against Spencer and kiss him again, then he forced himself to his feet, even as his body continued to tingle. "Fine," he mumbled. "But you're driving."


End file.
